


crashtex drabbles

by Plaguedoctorbeaks



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Shorts, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaguedoctorbeaks/pseuds/Plaguedoctorbeaks
Summary: A collection of short Crashtex bits without enough substance to be their own thing. They’ll range from extremely short (and I mean -short-) proof-of-concepts to being just shy of a stand-alone story. Given the varying plots and tones of each, I’ll list which tags apply to each specific chapter in the beginning notes and give each one their own rating letter in the title.
Relationships: Crash Bandicoot/Neo Cortex
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Play Nice (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue is based off this one hlvrai animatic (here – https://gordonfeetmn.tumblr.com/post/618329051750383616/its-finished-i-think-the-quality-got-fucked-but-ya). I saw it and got inspired to write this :’)
> 
> Tags for this chapter – therapy, denial of feelings, love/hate

The door squeaked quietly as the therapist followed Crash and Cortex into their room, taking a seat on his armchair while the other two sat on the couch opposite – Cortex making especially sure to sit at a reasonable distance from his nemesis. 

“Good to see that you’ve both doing well today,” the therapist greeted warmly. Crash nodded and smiled, while Cortex just rolled his eyes and sniffed, wishing that he were anywhere else but here.

“Okay. Today, what I need you two to do is simple. All you have to do is say some things that you like about one another.”

“…There’s good no reason why you two can’t sit down and have a nice conversation together,” the therapist added at Cortex’s incredulous expression.

“Oh, I have a _great_ reason.” Cortex spat through gritted teeth. “ _I. Don’t. Like. Him._ ”

“Dr. Cortex, please give it a try. Just one small thing you like about Crash to start us off.”

“…I like when he’s sad.”

Crash’s smile faltered, his ears drooping a little.

“…Alright. Please, try again. Reach deep down and try to think of something positive,” the therapist sighed, endeavouring to keep a neutral facial expression. 

“His dancing… isn’t completely awful,” Cortex muttered.

“Good job. Okay Crash, your turn.” The therapist leant across the table, handing Crash a pen and a notepad for him to respond with. “Name something that you like about Dr. Cortex here.”

Crash scribbled something down on the notepad and handed it back for the therapist to read.

“I like that Neo isn’t scared to say whatever he really thinks,” the therapist read out from the note.

“That’s completely idiotic,” Cortex scoffed. Crash made eye contact with the therapist. Exhibit A.

“Dr. Cortex, your turn again. Another one of Crash’s qualities that you admire.”

“…I suppose… Some people would say, from certain angles… that he’s… handsome.” There was a silent pause.

“You could say _I’m_ handsome-!” Cortex quickly added, frazzled, looking over at Crash.

Crash beamed, nodding in agreement. Cortex looked away again, fixing his gaze on the certificates decorating the opposite wall in an attempt to hide his reddening face from Crash. 

There was an extended pause before the therapist smiled a little.

“Okay. I think we just might be beginning to make progress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hi. been a hot minute, huh?  
> sorry for the radio silence here, i’ve been kinda all over the place internally lately. I was finding it hard to get motivated to keep writing, and I keep jumping between different stories instead of consistently working on one, so I haven’t made a whole lot of significant progress.  
> chapter 3 of talk to me will happen eventually, it’s just taken me a while to come up with a half-decent plot continuation. there are also two other completely different stories I’m gradually chipping away at.  
> til then, I’ll just post some of these lil ideas I scribbled down, of varying quality.  
> Today, dear reader, I bring you nothing. Tomorrow? Who bloody knows~ uwu


	2. puppy eyes (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags for this chapter - fluff, established relationship

“Don’t give me that! No, no puppy eyes of yours are going to work!”

Crash’s ears drooped as he gave Cortex a pitiful look, eyes round and pleading, lightly tugging on the doctor’s arm.

“I said NO. Back off, Bandicoot,” Cortex scoffed, pulling his arm out of Crash’s grasp and lightly pushing him away, returning his focus to the computer sat in front of him.

“Why do you want me to go to this stupid farmer’s market so bad anyway? I have much more important things to be doing! Go alone, don’t waste my time.”

Crash made a plaintive whimper, leaning against Cortex, grabbing onto his arm again and nuzzling his shoulder, doing his best to ham it up.

“I will not be broken! I am an impenetrable brick wall! A cold fortress of ice! An invincible dark god of pure evil! A… An… ok fine you win stop with the face.”

Crash laughed triumphantly as he threw his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him tight.

“No…! Defeated again! Darn you, Crash Bandicoot!” Cortex placed the back of his hand over his forehead as he wailed in mock dismay, a small smile spreading across his face despite himself.

Crash giggled and gave Cortex a quick peck on the cheek.

“Ugh. You’re not as cute as you think you are, you moronic marsupial.” Cortex rolled his eyes, flushing.

(So, you admit that I’m a little cute?) Crash signed, a smug expression on his face.

_**"Shut up before I change my mind.”** ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty much all crashtex content is pre-relationship stuff, so i did a small thing for when they're actually together.
> 
> short, sweet and kinda dumb ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (an actual new fic almost done, on the way soon-!)


End file.
